pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 58 - An Unknown Power Released, The Final Clash
Somewhere deep in space millions of light-years away from earth a huge planet sized ship floated through the vacuum of space. With in the ship in a computer room several strange looking creature sat a desk typing ferociously on the computers in front of them. Several other creatures were running back and forth in the room confused and shocked as the computer screens wildly flashed. Just then the door to the room opened up as another creature stormed into the room. “Tell me…what’s going on?” He demanded “General Doughan…its like before. The sensors are picking up an enormous power lever coming from earth.” reported The creature as it continued to type on the computer. “I see…tell me what are they reading?” He asked The creature typed furiously on the computer as it continued to calculate the power that it was sensors were picking up. “The sensors calculate the power level at 5 million and still rising.” reported The creature “5 million…this has to be what Lord Duenas wanted to be informed about. I’m going to inform Lord Duenas about this and I want you to continue to monitor this power.” ordered Doughan “Right.” nodded The creature Doughan left out of the room walking down a narrow hallway for several minutes, before coming to other creature guarding two large double door. The two creature pushed open the door and Doughan walked through stepping into a large throne room. He dropped to one knee with his head bowed and his fist on the ground in front of him. “My lord.” said Doughan “You may rise Doughan.” said A voice Doughan stood up and looked in front of him at seeing a long blond haired man, wearing black armor sitting in a gold throne. “My lord the sensors have picked up a tremendous power coming from the planet that we sent Jaice and Akane.” reported Doughan “Any word from Akane or Jaice?” asked Duenas “No my lord…the signals from their scouters stopped transmitting several hours ago.” replied Doughan “This power level that the sensors are picking up. What did they read?” Duenas asked “Last I saw them at 5 million and still rising.” replied Doughan Doughan looked at Duenas as he sat in his throne before he got to his feet and he walked to a window. “Doughan I want you to set thrusters to max power on our set course to earth.” said Duenas “Yes sir.” nodded Doughan Doughan turned around and walked back through the double doors heading toward the ships control room. “Now I get to see how this all turns out.” thought Doughan as he continued walking toward his destination. Back in the throne room Duenas continued to stare out of the window into the endless darkness of space. “For so long I have waited for this moment. Arelie it seems that your attempt to hide this power from me have failed.” said Duenas Duenas continued to stare out of the window and the thought of gaining the power that he had searched for centuries caused him to burst out laughing. …………………… Meanwhile Timothy awoke to find himself laying on his face on the ground of his inner world Heiwana. He got to his feet and looked around the wind blowing hard causing the tree’s in his forest to sway back and forth. Timothy looked into the sky and saw black clouds rolling causing the light to fade in and out. “What’s happening?” wondered Timothy Timothy continued to look around when he suddenly felt a sudden surge of energy emanating a distance away. “This power that I’m sensing…I’ve never sensed it before, but I feel like it’s calling me.” thought Timothy Timothy took off into the air flying over the large meadow while following the energy signal. The energy signal lead him from the meadow and over the large forest into a clearing were he landed. He looked around at the clearing and noticed that it was where he had landed while fighting his clones months earlier while training. Timothy walked around continuing to follow the energy and it lead him to the invisible wall. He reached his hand out sitting upon the wall and it was then that he suddenly felt a surge of energy coming from the wall. “This wall…I fell as if it has weaken since the last time I was here. What‘s going on here?” pondered Timothy Timothy turned back around and noticed the once calm and peaceful world within his mind was begin to spiral into a stormy world. “Shinno, Shiva if you can hear me I need your help!” shouted Timothy He waited to see if Shiva and Shinno would appear before him, but after a few minutes he figured that they wouldn’t come. He sat down and begin to think about what to do and then a thought surfaced in his mind. He got back to his feet and turned around back toward the wall staring at it. “Only after your powers seem faint and your sky have turned black can you finally break down the walls.” thought Timothy to himself. Timothy sat his hands onto the wall and began to focus his powers into the wall causing a huge clear glassy like wall to appear in front of him. Suddenly the wall shattered like glass causing his entire world to go completely white. He looked around at the glass like piece’s that floated around him confused about what was happening. Just then images of people Timothy had never seen before began to appear in the piece’s of glass. Timothy looked in one of the piece’s of glass and saw a black spiky haired guy wearing a dark-orange gi. He saw the guy fighting several different people one being a short light purple color creature, another being a green insect like creature and another being a short pink child like creature. Through the images he saw the guy get turned into a child and travel through outer space and then fighting a powerful looking gold gorilla. He then saw him fight a long black hair human and then a series of powerful dragon looking creature. He saw that with each fight the guy became stronger transforming each time with a golden energy surround him. Timothy them moved to another piece of glassed and looked through it seeing an orange spiky haired teenage boy. He watched as the boy pull a skull like necklace out of his boy and popping out of his body in a black shit and pants holding a large sword. He saw images of the both fighting through several battles becoming strong determined to protect his friends. Though several of the fights Timothy witnessed the boy get knocked out of causing a strange looking mask to appear on his face. “What are these things…are they showing e the lives of people in other dimension?” wondered Timothy He walked up to another piece of glass and saw a blond haired youth in an orange tracksuit sitting on a swing. He saw the youth being judged and fear from the other people in the image causing the boy to grow up alone. He watched the youth strive to become stronger than before in each image defeating enemy after enemy. He then saw that more of the people around him began to except him for the person he was which seem to be a kind and caring boy. Timothy also saw through the images there were time when the boy lost control of his emotion erupting in a furious power becoming some kind of red kitsune like creature. “I think I was right…these things are showing me different dimensions.” said Timothy Timothy reached out and touched the piece of glass and all of s sudden it started to glow. He looked around and saw that the other piece had also started to glow and they all turned into spheres of white energy. Timothy started backing away still looking around at the sphere’s when all of a sudden one shot toward him entering his body. All of a sudden one after another sphere began to shot to him entering his body. With each sphere Timothy felt his mind feel with a strange knowledge that he didn’t understand causing his head to hurt. He body filled with an unexplainable energy and he felt even musale in his body tighten. Timothy screamed out in agony as the sphere’s of white energy continued to enter his body causing it to shine white. ………….. Back on earth Jaice continued to look up at the towing tower of while light as the clouds had now started to circle around them. “What the hell is going on here?” pondered Jaice All of a sudden the tower of light began to retract from the sky and the ground forming a sphere. Jaice watched the sphere as it floated down toward the ground and land on top of a large rock pillar. He flew down without taking his eye’s off of the sphere and landed on another pillar not far from the sphere. The sphere began to shrink and shine just as it was about to take a form causing Jaice to cover his eye’s. When the light finally dimmed he looked and saw Timothy on the ground on one knee and hand. Jaice looked at Timothy and notice that he looked the same, but his emerald green had become somewhat longer and he had somehow gained a enerald green tail. “What the…he’s changed some how. I can feel it, but I’m not sure how.” wondered Jaice Timothy got to his feet and started examining his body first noticing his nails which had become more like claws. He then looked at his body and feet noticing that he was a little builter than before. He grabbed his hair and felt that it was now below his shoulder, before scratching his head in confusion. Timothy suddenly noticed that he was scratching his head with his hand and looked sideways catching sight of a tail with emerald green fur. “What in the hell is going on here.” wondered Timothy He grabbed the tail and twisted the his body and noticing that it was coming out of his back above his butt. Timothy then squeezed the tail and instently felt a surge of pain overtake his body causing him to quickly let go and stumble forward. Though he still didn’t understand what had just happened he felt powerful, more powerful than he had ever felt before. He flex his musales and felt a new energy surging through out every fiber of his being causing him to laugh in glee. “Hay Jaice what did you just do to me?” asked Timothy He turned around and saw Jaice standing on the pillar with a look of pure shock and confusion on his face. “I didn’t do anything.” said Jaice shaking his head. “Oh…well you did something cause now I fell more powerful than ever!” yelled Timothy “You’ve only gotten longer hair and a tail. To be honest by the way you look you still seem as strong as before.” remarked Jaice “I’ll show you.” smiled Timothy He held his hands in front and sat them on top of each other palm to palm before bringing them down to his side. “What’s he doing?” wondered Jaice as he readied himself for anything. “No what did that dude say when he did that attack…oh yeah. Kamehameha!” Shouted Timothy Timothy quickly threw his hands forward firing a huge beam of red energy toward Jaice. Jaice barely managed to jump out of the path of the beam as it shot pass him and off into the distance. He looked back as the beam exploded caused an extremely powerful shockwave which forced Jaice to slide backward even though he wasn’t near it. Jaice looked at the enormous mushroom cloud created by the explosion before looking back at Timothy as he stood in he pose that he had released the attack from. “Now that’s what I’m talking about!” shouted Timothy as he jumped and down. “He wasn’t kidding…he’s become a lot more powerful.” said Jaice as he looked at Timothy. “Alright Jaice what do you say we get back to where we last left off.” smiled Timothy as he got into his fighting stance. Jaice looked at Timothy a few minutes before landing on a pillar and smiling. “Alright sound good…now we can end this.” said Jaice Jaice crouched and began powering up causing his body to surge with cobalt colored energy. Timothy watched as Jaice continued to power up as a became engulfed in a sphere of white energy. The ground began to shake and the cobalt energy began to surge wildl across the ground causing the pillars of rock to crumble. The sky began to grow dark again as lightning began to strike the sphere of white energy that surrounded Jaice. “I don’t have enough energy to unleash the seal for my final transformation, but I’ve got enough to get to full power.” Jaice said to himself as he continued to power up. Timothy stood on top of the rock pillar and continued to watch the sphere of energy as it started to shine. Just then the sphere erupted causing the clouds in the sky to part allowing the clear blue to be seen again. Timothy looked at Jaice as cobalt electrical energy surged around and flared his body. “Now I’m at full power…so let’s began.” smiled Jaice Just then Timothy and Jaice dashed toward each other casuing the pillars of rock that they were standing on to crumble. They threw punch’s which collided causing a powerful shockwave which knocked down more of the pillars. They both then flew up toward the sky and threw another punch at each other which collided another powerful shockwave. They then began to throw a barrage of extremely fast punch’s and kicks at each other, but they either dodged or blocked the attack of the others. Jaice dodged a punch from Timothy before jumping back and firing a large beam of cobalt energy at Timothy. Tmothy dashed above the beam and fired a large emerald green energy at Jaice, who dashed sideway dodging the attack. He fired a volley of smaller cobalt spheres at Timothy, but he easily dodged them and began firing his own barrage of small emerald green spheres. The two continued firing sending emerald green and cobalt colored sphere’s in every direction causing huge explosions. They then suddenly stopped firing the small spheres, before firing a large beam of energy at each other. The two beams collided and swirled together causing a enormous explosion, before they charged toward each other again and began throwing a flurry of punch’s and kicks at each other. To Be Continued…… Category:Season 3 Content